roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 61 - King Ryan Part 2
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 61 - King Ryan Part 2 is the sixty-first episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This is the second episode of the Achievement Hunter King Series. In this series, 5 of the Achievement Hunters have to do tasks for one of the Hunters (who is the king), in order to erect The Tower of Pimps. Appearances *Ryan Haywood (King) *Gavin Free *Michael Jones *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Edgar the Cow Summary The episode opens with the words "Previously in Minecraft..." before showing a small clip of Michael freeing Edgar from his imprisonment. Continuation of Challenge 4 In the present-day, the episode opens up where the previous one left off: Gavin, Jack and Ray are all dead, and Geoff and Michael are fighting each other. Michael, at half a heart, escapes, and accidentally switches into first-person view before hiding behind the throne, switching to third-person view instead of the view he was supposed to be in, and eating pork chops. When Michael attacks Geoff, Gavin notes that Michael has not switched correctly, and Michael changes his view again. When the fight continues, Jack decides to "Caleb" and look at Geoff's screen. The fight ends when Geoff is backed into the wall, in between Jack's tower and Michael's tower, and Michael slaughters Geoff. Michael wins the round. Challenge 5 Before the next challenge begins, Ray puts the Kung-Fu painting back on its wall, only for Gavin to shoot it off again. Gavin and Ray sing different national anthems: Gavin sings the British National Anthem, and Ray sings the Canadian National Anthem. During the singing, Gavin prunes some overhanging branches from one of the trees that Ray grew in the previous episode. Ryan says the next challenge, on the topic of trees, is the next Hunter to grow Ryan a tree wins. They have to get a sapling of their own, and they can use tools. By this point, it is nighttime, and skeletons are walking about. As Jack kills a skeleton, Michael steals his bone and runs away. Ray steals an oak sapling that Gavin planted, and then, before Gavin can reclaim it, plants the tree and makes it grow full-size with bonemeal. Ray still gets the gold block, and the others notice that Gavin does not have a block of his own, and mock him for it. Challenge 6 The next morning, Jack, Geoff, Gavin, Michael, and Jack all line up to the starting line of a footrace, just outside the Court Gate. The challenge is: run to CTT, climb up the stairs and touch the door, and run back to the Court, and the first one to make it back wins. Killing is allowed. While running, Michael asks if swimming is allowed, since CTT is surrounded by water. Ryan says yes. Ray is the first person to make it to the door, and begins swimming back to the Court. Everyone surrounds Ray while Gavin makes it to the door and begins swimming. Ray escapes them by getting on the railroad tracks and running away from them. Ryan asks Jack what he is doing if he did not make it, and Jack says that he is playing defense, and wouldn't have made it anyway. Michael, who had also touched the door, tries to make it past Jack, but Jack stops him. At the same time, Ray comes running in from the side and makes it back to the Court, winning the round. Challenge 7 Challenge 7 is called "Scuse Me While I Kiss The Sky". In this challenge, the Hunters have to get to the build height of the map - - place a torch at the top, and make it back down alive, and the first one to do wins. They need to leave a 1-block column. Except for tools, they cannot keep their inventory. No killing is allowed this time. Jack recommends that they build a lava pit to burn stuff, and Ryan takes that into consideration. Gavin and Ray mine dirt with shovels, Michael tries to get rid of his inventory, and Geoff mines wood. As Gavin tries to build up, Michael knocks him off, as there were no rules against that. Gavin is the first to build his column, and makes a torch while doing so. With Jack not far behind, Gavin reaches the build limit, places his torch down, and descends to the bottom, apparently winning the round. Jack finishes his tower, which appears to be taller than Gavin's, so Ryan decides to hold a measuring contest. Gavin starts building up to measure his tower, and Jack prepares to descend, but because he had starved so much, he dies on the first block he hits, so now it's anyone's game. Gavin decides to fix the issue he had, and gets back to building his tower. With everyone building into the sky, Gavin builds the highest, and descends. Ryan says that the first person to kneel at the throne is the winner. Geoff, who had used Jack's tower, jumps into the water and tries to get to the Court. Gavin is almost to the ground when Geoff is about to run in, so Gavin jumps off and makes it in first, cementing his victory for the round, and finally getting a piece of the tower. Gavin is accused of cheating the first time around, but it doesn't matter. Challenge 8 The next challenge, on Jack's advice, is to build a lava pit for disposal. The Hunters have to build a bucket, get lava, and be the first to fill a hole with it. Killing is allowed. Also on Jack's advice, Ryan makes the hole, next to Jack's tower and Ray's tower. The group goes underground, except for Gavin, who is making new tools because his old ones are wearing out. Ray finds iron, and so does Gavin. Ray creates a bucket, and Gavin smelts his iron. After Michael does a very poor Randy Newman impression, Gavin says, "We're all going to the fiery depths of Hell." Michael and the others, confused by that statement, talk about how famous Randy Newman is, but Gavin says that he is tragic. Michael contradicts Gavin, saying that in the previous Minecraft Let's Play, Gavin said, "If any human was born from an egg, it would be Randy Newman". Geoff reaches bedrock, but finds no lava. The second he says, "Man, I would kill for some lava", he mines into a grotto with a lake of boiling lava. At the same time, Ray and Gavin stumble across lava too. As Ray continues to mourn Glegory, Geoff races back to the Court with a bucket of lava just 5 seconds before Ray does. Geoff wins the round. Geoff finally notices his name has been misspelled because the sign didn't appear to him due to a glitch. Jack drowns while starving, and says it is the worst way to die ever. As Michael jumps off the wall into the court, he dies from fall damage. Gavin stands on top of the throne, ready to snipe someone. Challenge 9 With Michael, Geoff and Jack (on the same block), Ray and Gavin all standing on blocks next to each other, the next challenge, called "Journey to the Center of the Earth", is to build to bedrock from the blocks they are standing on and back, and the first person to do so wins. No intentional killing is allowed, since they are in the safe zone. Ryan is chased by a creeper, which he accidentally sends down Ray's hole. Ray hears the creeper die behind him, and he and Gavin dig into the same hole, and Ray accidentally kills Gavin; Ray disqualifies himself for what he's done. Geoff and Jack both reach bedrock, but cannot get out because they are in the same hole. This results in Geoff amicably murdering Jack. At the same time, Ryan harvests some wheat, destroys the tilled soil, and blocks off the water he created. Because of Jack uninentionally delaying Geoff, Michael makes it out first and wins the round. When Jack dies again, he spawns in the servants' chamber, where a skeleton is lurking. Challenge 10 Ryan says that while the Court now has nice trees, torches, columns, and a fire pit, but no flowers. The next challenge is the first person to bring back one flower from each of the two different kinds of flowers: rose and dandelion. Downtown Achievement City is off-limits. Killing is allowed. As the group scatters to find flowers, Ray asks if he's allowed to go back to his house and get a rose, to which Geoff responds no. In the hill behind Gavin's house, Ryan finds a cow, and, using the wheat he had harvested from before, starts leading it towards Downtown Achievement City. He leaves the cow in between Gavin's house and Michael's house to kill a zombie on the logo. Once he finishes, he leads the cow further into the city. Jack, who has collected 3 dandelions, wanders off of Wool Wall and finds a rose, but cannot pick it because that would be against the rules. Almost everyone else says that they have dandelions. Geoff announces that Mega Dig is on the list of episodes to film, along with Ice Cube and Storm the Tower. Geoff says that he and Gavin don't want to make these episodes. Ray asks when they're gonna go inside the Altar of Pimps, because he keeps seeing inside of it through glitches. Geoff admits that he and Gavin have been building something in the Altar, and he doesn't know why, but Gavin does. As everyone begins to think that they see roses, when in fact, they do not, Ray arrives with a dandelion and rose, winning the round. Gavin tries to make a "Caleb" joke towards Ryan, but since Ryan is the king, Gavin's screen belongs to Ryan. As Gavin jumps off the Court wall and into the court, he dies because he has starved so much. At the same time, Geoff asks Ryan if he can have some food because he's dying. As everyone else arrives, Jack, on Geoff's command, takes Gavin's inventory and jumps into lava with it. Michael gives Gavin a snowball, but Gavin throws it at him. Gavin also breaks his iron sword while trying to break a rose. Challenge 11 The next challenge is that the first person to commit suicide in front of Ryan wins. The only exception is: no lava pit. As Gavin and Jack climb up the throne after Geoff, Gavin knocks Jack off. When Gavin jumps off the top, it only takes him down to half health. Michael builds a high stone column and jumps off, but it brings him down to only a heart of health instead of killing him instantly. When Ray tries to build one, Michael tries to use it as his own; Ray kills him. Geoff jumps off the top of the throne and dies, winning the round, even though it wasn't in front of Ryan. Ray tries to be funny, but Geoff decides to become offensive to him. To annoy Ryan, Gavin bone-meals the ground, creating a bunch of weeds. This actually reveals that you can collect flowers if you bone-meal the ground. Challenge 12 (Final Challenge) Because of Gavin's actions, the final challenge is to play Farm Simulator: form a farm, and plant and grow wheat in front of Ryan. There is no killing. As Gavin plants wheat, Geoff steals it. Meanwhile, Geoff tries to plant wheat next to ice, which doesn't work. Ray plants wheat and bone-meals it, winning the round and the game. Gavin wonders when they were allowed to use stuff in his inventory, and Geoff, in one last mock, tells Gavin that he can do better, win, become the king, and then decide, and that the king, like the Pope, is infallible. Gavin says that this kingdom has become corrupt, to which Geoff responds, "Name a kingdom that isn't corrupt!" Ray says that he would like to dedicate his victory to Glegory. Aftermath/Edgar is the One in the Hole Ryan walks back into Kung-Fu House, greeting Edgar on the way. Michael asks how Edgar is doing, and Ryan says that Edgar is doing fine, much to Michael's surprise. As Ray finds out that Edgar III is actually a chicken, not a cow, and has cared for Edgar Prime, Gavin and Michael express outraged surprise that Ryan recaptured Edgar yet again, causing Michael to reveal what exactly he did during Challenge 3. It is revealed that Ryan found out what Michael did and silently repaired the damage done to Kung-Fu House, including reinstating the portraits, fixing the hole, and rewriting the sign. Then, during Challenge 9, he grew wheat. The wheat was to lure a cow. During Challenge 10, he wandered through the hills behind Gavin's House, and found a random cow. He lured the cow back to Kung-Fu House, led him in the hole, and then sealed it off with glass. Ryan then carried on like it was nothing. Once Ryan has revealed what he has done, Michael tries to piece it together by saying that Ryan grabbed a random cow, so the real Edgar could still be out in the wild somewhere. Little does Michael know that Geoff actually unknowingly killed Edgar while they were looking for materials to build a chestplate, and Michael killed Geoff and claimed his inventory, but was forced to get rid of his inventory for Challenge 7. Edgar's leather was among those in Michael's inventory that he had to get rid of. As the arguments commence, Ryan finishes it with his famous words, "Look, you don't understand; Edgar is the one in the hole." This implies that it doesn't matter which cow gets trapped under there; the Spirit of Edgar will always remain in the hole, and any cow that gets trapped in the hole becomes Edgar. Everyone else laughs at the fact that Ryan is a disturbing person, and Ryan explains that he was going to "improve Edgar's living conditions" by expanding his hole. Ray mines away Ryan's tower and places it on his pedestal, shouting out, "Glegory, I love you!", as the episode ends. Trivia * In this episode, Edgar III is revealed to be a chicken. * This is the first instance of the quote "Edgar is the One in the Hole." * At 17:38 in the video, Michael says, "Gavin, last episode you said, 'If there was any human that was born from an egg, I would have guessed Randy Newman'". The last episode, not counting King Ryan Part 1, was Episode 59: Wolf Spa. This is incorrect; The quote from Gavin was actually from Episode 56: Hit List. * At 18:13, 18:30, and 18:39, Geoff, Ray, and Gavin all find lava within seconds of each other. * The incident at 21:47 is similar to the 13:36 incident in Episode 4: Race to Bedrock! * The incident at 22:14 is similar to the 23:05 and 23:20 incidents in Episode 3: Plan G. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes